Magi Magi PreCure
Magi Magi Pretty Cure Magi Magi Pretty Cure! (マギ・マジ・プリキュア''Magi maji purikyua'' ) is a Teenage124 main fan series on Fandom of Pretty Cure wiki and first season in Teenage124 Pretty Cure Series. Magi Magi PreCure will be animated and it will llikely air in summer 2019. The main theme is fairies, magic, and elements. Story Plot: Long, In a magical kingdom, a queen named Anastasia have been protecting five magical gems (Ruby, Sapphire, Topaz, Citrine, Prism) that contains the powers of Love, Water, Sun, Thunder, and Ice. Everything was peaceful until an evil witch and her army of trolls attacked the fairy kingdom and destroyed most of the kingdom. The witch stole the Thunder and Ice Gem and she was about to steal the rest but Anastasia used all of her power and she banished the witch and her army to the under world. Present Day, The witches have been revived and they plan to steal the magic gems and destroy earth. A Pixie finds three young girls to harness the powers of the Gems and to protect earth. They are the Magi Magi Pretty Cure! Characters Pretty Cure * Momoka Aiuchi (ももか あいうち Aiuchi Momoka) / Cure Flower(キュアフラワー Kyua furawa) - Momoka is a clumsy girl who loves food and she’s bad at academics. When she’s serious, she’s really serious especially when it comes to her family and friends. She loves Crystal especially the Ruby. Momoka’s catchphrase is “Wow That’s So Magical”. Her alter ego is Cure Flower. Her powers come from flowers and the ruby magi gem. Cure Flower main theme color is pink and her sub colors are light pink and green. * Ami Mizushima (水嶋あみ Mizushima Ami) / Cure Wave (キュアウェーブ Kyua ~ēbu) - Ami is a independent girl that loves to read and she’s brilliant in many subjects. Her parents has high expectations for Ami which makes her feel over pressured. Ami loves the ocean because the ocean makes her calm and free from the world. Her catchphrase is “Hard Work Pays Off”. Her alter ego is Cure Wave. Her powers come from water and the sapphire magi gem. Cure Wave main theme color is blue and her sub color is white. * Haruna Asahi(榛名朝日 Asahi Haruna) / Cure Sun (キュアサン Kyua san) - Haruna is a beautiful girl that loves fashion. She really cares about her looks and her style. Her dream is to become a famous fashion designer. Haruna loves the sun because the sun reminds her of her dad telling her to shine bright as the sun. Her catchphrase is “That’s So Beautiful”. Her alter ego is Cure Sun. Her powers come from the sun and the topaz magi gem. Cure Sun main theme color is yellow and her sub color is orange. Allies Ellie- Ellie is a fairy that loves to sleep and eat. She came to earth to find the legendary PreCure to restore her queen and to defeat the witches. Queen Anastasia- Queen Anastasia is the Queen Of The Magical Kingdom. She’s the keeper of the Fairy Gems. She’s kind and she cared for the citizens in her kingdom. Villans Evenora- Evenora is the main leader of the Witch Clan. Her sister is Anastasia and she has been jealous of her ever since they were kids. Evanora plan is to steal the magi Gems and destroy the world and her Sister. She can create dark magic and turn people into Torōu when people’s emotions are negative. Morgana- Morgana is one of the Generals Of The Witch Clan. She’s quiet but when it comes to destroying the PreCure she will speak up and take them down. Phantom- Phantom is one of the Generals Of The Witch Clan. He can use his powers to make himself invisible and to create a lot of dark magic to citizens. Torōu- Torōu’s are the Monsters Of The Week for Magi Magi PreCure. They can be created by any of the Witch Clan by putting a spell on people with Negative Emotions. Items Magi Pact- The Magi Pact is the transformation device that the PreCure use to transform when they need too. The Transformation Phrase is “Magi Gem Set!” “Magi Magi Makeover!” Magi Gems- The Magi Gems are the Power source to the PreCure. Each Gem contains a Power for specific PreCure based on their emotions. Magi Wands- The Magi Wands are the weapons that the PreCure use for their Special attacks. Once all the powers all combined the PreCure can use a powerful attack.Category:Fan Series Category:Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime